


Blocked!

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Almost Kiss, Couple, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Staring, Warm, almostkiss, artwork, balloon, pairing - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: This is a sketch concept that I got a little carried away with.But I could not think of a short story to go with it despite how cute I thought it could be. Instead of giving up on it and just forgetting it I thought about making it a little challenge; for me! If you see this image and a line comes to mind go ahead and comment. I will be using the comments as prompts to add to this submission. The different chapters will all be different prompts, if I get any/more than one.If you just enjoy the picture that is fine too! :) As you might guess the only thing that came to my mind was- Blocked!
Relationships: Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Character(s), Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Guest Writer- Just a Kiss!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovely writer on Tumblr named Sickdazai wrote this for me as part of a celebration. It is so awesome I just had to share. The image on the first page was inspiration for this story. But it made me so happy that more artwork is to follow inspired by this story! (Also I'm going to add a few things to their story now because of it.)
> 
> Enjoy the playful date night!

“The weather is perfect, everything about this is perfect, ah the perfect day...!”

She wrapped herself around Toshinori’s arm, squealing once more. “Thank you thank you thank you!! I love you Toshi~!”

Grizel wouldn’t want to lie; when he mentioned about a surprise to some place close to her heart, she was confused. He even said how it was ‘new in town.’ It was wholesome that he remembers the places she would love to visit countless times - but what was it this time...? How was he so secretive with it?? He even blindfolded her; moments before they reached their destination. Throughout the journey there; it was guessing games, I spy (except only he was playing it), or even jamming to some tunes they both thoroughly enjoyed.

The colours of the new theme park and carnival jumbo were lively. Ranging from neon to flashing lights; decorated with confetti and balloons, kids screaming, camera shutters clicking. That alone already has made her heart melt. It was the gosh darn toothed grin that always seemed to make Grizel go weak by the knees. Sure; it was well-known almost around the world - to her it was a new sensation. A new rush of feelings that made her fall for him more every single day. And it wasn’t like that hasn’t happened already.

“I’m glad this surprise went well,” he breathed a huge sigh of relief, resting his head on hers. This might even be a thing Toshinori loved doing with his beloved. “So....where shall we start?” Toshinori picked up the theme park’s map, opening it to unveil a rather large range of activities; and fun. From countless rides, a haunted house experience, water-related activities, food galore, and of course, games. Much expected from a newly opened theme park – which even included activities one would see in a carnival. No wonder it was a long-awaited attraction.

Grizel was probably in the most elated mood since the entire week, if he could possibly remember. He remembered how she always came home with sore backs, a piercing head through her skull, and with a constant squirm in her face. Seeing this huge change was definitely a game changer, because her happiness was his number 1 priority. Toshinori leaned right next to her cheek to give her a peck on her cheek; only for him to open his eyes and notice that she was already on her way, calling out his name with complete glee and excitement. “Come on! What are you pouting your lips for?” she chuckled, sticking her tongue out at him.

So, it was going to be a while till he could actually get to her, huh. He laughed it off, creating a series of funny faces for her to giggle even more. It was.... a technique he found quite useful for occasions like these.

Booth by booth they went, slowly but suddenly heading towards the various rides provided in this extravaganza kind of a theme park. Everything she wanted, he provided. Not forgetting to mention that Grizel was a professional at the games which required lots of aiming. As expected, she was a hero. But this only brought Toshinori to have his jaw dropping with every flawless shot. She even made sure she had her hair tied up in order for lesser distractions.

A woman so brave, so confident. So graceful it made his heart go swollen with love. And it definitely wasn’t a problem, either.

The next stop was a little balloon corner. What fascinated almost everyone there was the fact that there were various extraordinary designs waiting to be in the clutch of just anyone’s hands. There were even mini All Might balloons, along with Grizel as well; with the other pro heroes around the place they were in.

Grizel reached out to tap her boyfriend’s arm, but tumbled a little when all she felt next to her was the air. “Toshi?” she called out, still knowing that he probably might not hear her amongst the crowd.

“Boo!” he emerged behind her, to which it made her heart skip a beat at her lover’s voice right next to her ear. “Oh.... sorry! Um, I got these for – for you. I found them cute.”

Grizel looked up at the sparkling blue eyes gazing right into hers with intensity. Her eyes then travelled down to his hands, to notice a heart-shaped balloon in his hands. The colour was a soft but velvety red, illuminating under the softening rays of the sun. From the corner of her eyes, she could already notice the other balloons of the same shape, but with different shades of red.

He must’ve gone through all of the colours for a bit, because she noticed how the red looked so pleasant and calming to her. The rest definitely had prettier colours; but it was this that just had so, so much more meaning.

“I... Toshi,” she felt her cheeks heat up, most probably turning to be as the same shade of the colour she now held in her very own hands. Chuckling, she clutched it by her chest. “This colour is immaculate.”

“My oh my,” it was his turn to give her a warm smile, followed by a giggle. “I’m glad I know my lover so well.”

The whole scene was a complete blur in his eyes, like a dream that was waiting to come true; because as his arm went behind her back, and he leaned in closer, the only thing he felt was some rubbery substance against his lips. Heck, it even bounced a little. That wasn’t Grizel’s lips, he grimaced, his eyes still closed, but with his eyebrows slightly frowned.

With one eye open, he did see Grizel right in front of him, her eyes filled with cheekiness. Flustered, he buried his nose further into the barrier. Her smile was not as obvious, due to the fact that between the little gap that they had, it was the balloon doing its job – resting on his still patient lips – being the third wheel of their romantic moment.

“Does someone have big sad now?” She asked, amused.

Well, she did have a rough idea of what he was trying to do. True, he does steal kisses here and there. But to think that she was this much of a genius to block them all?

Of course, he forgot about that little trick. Damn.  
🙤 ·┈┈┈┈┈┈·ꕥ ·┈┈┈┈┈┈·🙦

It was 6.15 p.m. when the clouds slowly began to remind everyone that it was getting late, and that the park would be closed around 8.30 p.m. Toshinori and Grizel have decided to go on a Ferris Wheel ride before they could officially call it a night. Before they knew it, a ticket was already purchased, the employee helped them get onto one of the pods; a cyan one to be more specific. Moments later, they were lifted up into the sky. It wasn’t a doubt that the scenery was one of the most favourite things to be enjoying. Grizel can’t help but admire the oranges and pinks the sky gave off, an indication that it was soon going to be falling into a dark moonlit trance, with pretty stars scattered around like an unlimited thread of necklace it was wearing.

It was a very eventful day. Who wouldn’t notice the number one hero along with one of the greatest pro heroes out there, side by side, having the time of their lives? With that in mind, lots of pictures were taken, some other pros noticed them halfway through their day, resulting in both Toshinori and Grizel to have little talks.

Which also meant that his plan was also slowly failing.

“Toshi? Hey, love? You’ve been very quiet all this while. Maybe you could tell me why...?” Grizel allowed him to snap out of his daze with the playful, sly tone in her voice. “Did you ...... not have fun today?”

“Huh? What?! Oh no! Don’t you ever think that way, darling! I was just thinking ...... um, about you and well – argh. Forget it,” he grinned, holding her hand. “Never would I ever complain about any day that I have spent with you. They have enlightened me so much; I can never ask for more, Grizel.”

“I – I am flattered, really,” she shied away, knowing that if she gazed into his pair of eyes, she would implode from flustering a little too much. “But I suppose you don’t remember my bet now, do you....?”

Oh. OH.

“OH YEAH!” he boomed, now feeling the heat rise up slowly from his back, all the way to his neck, which made him reach for the spot. Nervously laughing, he replied, “Well you’re just too beautiful to resist, my love. I have lost the bet once and for all.”

Grizel blinked, followed by a snort and a fit of giggles from her. “Oh, silly boy. And for a moment or two I thought you actually remembered. Come here, you.”

As they were sitting next to each other, it was easy for him to scoot closer to Grizel. And then the day ended, with the setting sun being replaced with the glowing crescent in the moon, the sky now mixed with a blend of orange and a navy blue; and a sweet, sweet kiss that they have both been yearning for the entire day. The wait was worth it after all.


End file.
